thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Herb Everest
Biography Name: '''Herb Everest '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''14 '''Age: '''12 '''Weapon: '''Traps, traps, POISONED TRAPS. and more traps. '''Appearance: '''A small sized boy, with ginger hair and blue eyes. Short and skinny. Has several cuts and bruises all over his arms and legs. '''Strengths/skills: '''Trap making, Running, Swimming, Intelligent, knowledge of poisons and medicines '''Weakness(es): Physically weak, cowardly, cannot climb, absolutely useless in fights. Personality: Timid, Smart, Manipulative, Scared of killing and death Backstory/History: 'Born into a family of Mutt breeders in District 14, Herb was content to take life simply and learn the family trade. Unlike his more extreme sister Karen, However, his parents though he was too inactive, and tried to encourage him to enjoy the outdoors by joining his sister poaching hunting in the wilds of the district. He was utterly useless in tracking and killing, but made up for it in setting clever traps and strategies, aside from learning wilderness survival skills while hunting. One day however, they crossed the line and snuck into the District's Head Peacekeepers reserve, killing his most precious "pet". They were caught, but Karen managed to fight off the guards and they escaped. It was too late, as the Head Peacekeeper already knew who they were, and sabotaged the reaping as revenge. Ensuring Herb and his sister both got sent to their deaths at the Hunger Games. '''Interview Angle: '''Acts cowardly and shy, to make other tributes underestimate him. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Grab a knife. ONLY A KNIFE. Then run like hell. '''Games Strategy: '''Find a defensible spot and make a permanent base there for himself and allies. Surround the area with traps and simply camp in his fortress until the Games end. If he gets attacked, hopefully the traps will kill his attacker. If the fortress gets overrun, Herb will escape and build a new one elsewhere. He will NOT actively hunt and attack another person by himself, only if he has allies with him. '''Token: '''A Mutt's tooth necklace. '''Height: '''4'9 '''Fears: '''Killing and Death, heights, being trapped, '''Alliance: '''1 or 2 other people, preferably ones with killing experience. Maybe a Career dropout? Notable Games: [[The Drowning Games|'The Drowning Games]]' by Summer Salmon' Ranking: 6 / 30 Training score: - Death: Yuri the water demon mutt. Kills: None yet Alliance: Loner, Later joined Anti-Careers with Ivory Peaks, Mikelle Quenton, Limber Dogwood, Star Sunkin, Bree Richmond, Max Muzelle, Jayda Idylwyld and Felix Leonard Summary: 'The twist in these games were that a water Demon Mutt based on Yuri Harris haunts the arena, killing and enslaving all the tributes. He sadistically murdered a number of tributes, causing me to worry and advice Herb to join an alliance for safety. Herb was not mentioned until early Day 2, when he got a POV. He encountered tribute Monty Sachar, who had been brainwashed into cannibalism by poisonous water in the arena. Monty attacks Herb, forcing him to run and cry for help from the Anti's. Ivory kills Monty, but gets angry at Herb for his screaming for help, which she thought would attract unwanted attention. She refuses to let Herb join the alliance, but he gets accepted anyway by Jayda. Later that day, the alliance tries to ambush the Careers, but fails, resulting in a large fight between both alliances. Herb, Bree and Ivory fought Linen, but he escaped after injuring Ivory. The rest of the Careers disappeared, Star died and Limber got captured by Yuri. On day 3, Yuri and his army of enslaved tributes attack the Anti's. Herb is the first to spot them and warns his allies, but it's too late, and they're forced to fight again. Herb was attacked by an enslaved Walter Abagnale, but saved by Max. Seeing the alliance getting beaten very badly, i advised Herb to surrender, hoping at least that he would live longer, even if it meant him being captured and tortured. However, the Anti's were victorious in the next POV, managing to drive off the undead army, despite losing a few members. Herb is still free and fighting with the remaining Antis. As the other Anti's try to save Mikelle, who was kidnapped by the Thralls. Herb is left alone to guard an unconscious Bree at the Cornucopia. He gets attacked by Ray Xerxes, but the other Antis return and save him. That night, they discover that in order to win the games, Yuri must die, and tributes need not kill each other anymore. He helps rig a few explosive traps to use as weapons in the upcoming battle. They travel to Yuri's lair on a small island, where a fierce battle ensues. Herb freed the prisoners while his allies engaged the enemy. He escaped but 4 allies died and Yuri was still alive, though weakened since most of his minions were dead. Herb and his surviving allies returned to the Cornucopia for the night, but a hurricane hit them, and Yuri used this as an advantage to attack. The cornucopia gets flooded, and Herb is almost swept away by the storm, but (again) saved by his allies. When Yuri tries to drown Ivory, Herb grabs his hair and pulls him off to save her, resulting in him being killed instead, by a slash to the neck with a sickle. Though i was saddened by his death, i felt proud of Herb for dying heroically, and promoted him to be my new King Tier Tribute. The best Male tribute i have. Victory: [[The Hunger Games: Total Drama (Season 1)|'The Hunger Games: Total Drama (Season 1)]]' by TRPITC' Sadly, his victory was rather underwhelming. The games were cancelled, and the creator announced that had the games went on, Herb would've won. There was no mention how or why. (I almost feel cheated.) Trivia: * His name is a split of the word Herbivorous, hinting at the fact he's from District 14 and his passive style of fighting. * He is designed to be the exact opposite of his sister Karen, in personality and skills. * His Lunaii was claimed from Auction, originally named Axel Sparks * He is my current King Class Tribute, the best Male tribute i own. * He is also my first (and so far, only) Victor. Category:District 14 Category:Delta-06's Tributes Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:12 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors